It Came Back to Makoto
by oxynclaire
Summary: Even after Haru told Makoto to back off, his mind would come back to Makoto and of course, Makoto would never fail to be there for him.


**Disclaimer:** Free! is not mine, but I wish I can meet the characters in person! :3

Lately, I have been so into this anime. Like I keep rewatching those old episodes, trying to find out new releases, looking for the official merchandise, listening a lot to the OST, and so so so excited for the new series in 2018! Yep, the official website says that! How I wish I understand Japanese, then I can just watch it without translation needed. Oh well… just need to be patient for now. Okay, here goes the story! I don't think I can regularly update, so I'll stick with one-shots. Enjoy!

* * *

 **It Came Back to Makoto**

"Do whatever you want!" Haru roared while dashing away from Makoto.

"Haru!" Makoto tried to reach out to Haru with saddened expression, but he knew Haru needed time. The more he chased Haru, the more pressurised Haru would be and the more broken Haru would become.

Makoto glanced sideways towards the lonely pier ahead, "Haru…" he murmured with brows creasing deeper.

Meanwhile, Haru just ran and ran. He was frustrated, he was tired, he was… he was everything aside from his usual calm and collected personality. He wanted to go somewhere faraway, where he could happily enjoy his life now. He did not want to change. He wanted to remain as he was.

Blindly running took Haru to his usual route back home. He jogged to a stop, panting softly with sweats running down his temples. Slowly, as he put his hands on his knees, he noticed the beginning of a familiar distant feeling.

Hands turning cold and his frame starting to tremble, Haru trudged towards the stairs leading home. He realised he needed to get back to his room real fast. He did not want anyone to see him this way. If someone found out, they would enquire him, then they would meddle with everything Haru did just like…

Makoto.

Haru's stomach churned, his heart drummed harshly in his chest. He gripped weakly at his sweater, fumbling and tumbling on the steps. Has it always been this hard to climb up the path home?

Makoto.

Haru berated himself. Wasn't he the one who told Makoto to back off? That Makoto's meddling was getting unbearable for Haru? That Makoto should just do as Makoto pleased?

Now Haru was getting what he asked for. Makoto was not here and he would not bother him at all. But why? Why of all people, when Haru felt so weak, his mind would wander towards his best friend.

"Ba…ka…" Haru whispered, he decided to lean his head on the stair gate. Resting here for a bit would not hurt, he guessed. Everyone would be watching fireworks now and they would be back home pretty late. By then, Haru would have already recovered and back safe and sound at home.

It was getting colder, even though Haru was still sweating profusely. Just when he closed his eyes, a soft voice reached his buzzing ears.

"Haru?"

Haru smiled and mocked himself, now he was starting to hallucinate.

Except that he did not, as the thumping against the pavement got louder and quicker, followed by a frantic, "Haru!"

Warm hand grasped his, "Haru, are you okay?" and a light shake on his shoulders.

Haru peeked from his sleepy eyes, he did not look coherent enough.

"Haru, stay with me!" Makoto took of his outer shirt and bundled Haru's hands in it, hoping that it would give some warmth to Haru's frozen hands.

"I'm…" Haru muttered as Makoto positioned him to carry him upstairs, "…sorry."

Makoto stopped for a second, eyes widening, before he recomposed himself with the task in hand.

"Just… just rest, Haru," Makoto replied, "Just calm down…"

Haru did not answer and Makoto thought Haru must have fallen asleep. Even so, the hands dangling over his shoulders were still cold to the touch. It made Makoto even more worried that he could feel the heat emanated from the body on his back.

Reaching Haru's house, which as usual was unlocked, Makoto promptly brought Haru to his room. Makoto laid Haru on his bed and took his outer sweater off, changing him into a more comfortable clothes for sleeping. After that Makoto covered Haru with some blankets and left for a minute to get some medicine in case his fever escalated.

Makoto knew that sometimes, when Haru was really stressed, he would be having symptoms like the onset of a panic attack. It was not that bad, but Haru would feel so cold yet feverish at the same time. He would tremble and sometimes, he would feel like throwing up as his stomach acid acted up. Makoto wanted to give Haru some time alone, but the nagging feeling in his heart pushed him to search for Haru right away and seemed like he was almost too late.

"Oh Haru…" Makoto's vision was blurring.

He wanted Haru to look forward to the future. He could read it in Haru's eyes that as aloof as Haru appeared, Haru was actually quite anxious about what to expect and what to do in the future. Haru might put up a façade of being satisfied enough with the present, nevertheless Makoto was not buying any of it. He knew it deep in his heart that Haru, too, wanted a future.

Holding Haru's still cold hand, Makoto prayed that Haru would finally find what it was that he wanted. Makoto could not bear seeing his closest friend broken like this.

* * *

"Makoto…"

Makoto jerked awake. He did not realise he had fallen asleep at Haru's bedside.

"Ha… Haru…" staring gently at his friend's eyes, Makoto checked his condition, "Are you still cold?"

Haru eyed Makoto back tiredly, "Not really…"

"That's good then…" smiling tenderly, Makoto continued, "Go back to sleep, Haru. You need it…"

Haru did not say anything, but he closed his eyes again. Makoto watched Haru until his breath evened out and he seemed to be sound asleep. Checking his temperature once again, Makoto was glad that Haru did not develop a fever, lest it would be bad.

"Be strong, Haru. I know you will find what it is that you want for the future. I believe in you, Haru," Makoto wished, casting Haru a last glimpse before heading back to his own home.

Little did Haru know that the next morning, someone would visit him, pull him out of his cocoon, and brought him on a trip where he would find his dream.

* * *

So… yep, this was from Eternal Summer. The part after Haru and Makoto fought, before he went to Australia with Rin. Hope you like it! See you again!


End file.
